


Otro día más

by Mereth



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Gen, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-08-30 00:36:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16754491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mereth/pseuds/Mereth
Summary: Un lunes, atasco. Una conversación como otras veces y a la vez no. Side story situada en el universo de lobazul de Compañeros de Vida





	Otro día más

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lobazul](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lobazul/gifts), [Ela](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ela/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Compañeros de vida](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15156374) by [lobazul](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lobazul/pseuds/lobazul). 



> Primero de todo, gracias lobazul por dejarme jugar en tu universo. Intentaré no romper tus juguetes.  
> Esta historia parte de la base de que el lector no sólo conoce Compañeros de Vida y el universo en que transcurre, sino que ha leído hasta el capítulo 9 incluido. No tanto por lo que se narra aquí (cronologicamente es anterior a la historia) sino por los personajes que en ella aparecen.

 

Era una mañana normal, de esas que todo el mundo sabía cómo se iba a desarrollar porque había pasado mil veces y pasaría otras mil veces más: atascos en las entradas de la ciudad, metros saturados por la hora punta y el último retraso no explicado, gente corriendo apresurada para llegar a su destino. Quejas, empujones y llegar a trabajar de aún peor humor del que te pusiste al oír el despertador y caer que era otra vez momento de levantarse e ir a trabajar. Una rutina tan embebida en el ritmo de la ciudad y sus habitantes como el respirar.

Un estereotípico lunes en Madrid.

Nacho bufó. Si había algo que odiaba eran los estereotipos. Todas esas cosas inconscientemente asumidas por toda la sociedad, él mismo incluido, que te hacen no plantearte que las cosas pueden ser de otro modo. Unas cadenas que te atan y tiran de ti, atrapándote –las cosas son así, es la forma en que funcionamos- y hundiéndote; ahogándote como un peso muerto tirado al mar, si no te rebelas.

Nacho nunca había sido persona de rebelarse, de enfrentarse a pecho descubierto gritando lo que le parecía injusto. Los estallidos típicos de los alfas que salían en toda serie o peli especialmente si eran adolescentes no eran algo que jamás hubiera hecho ni se le hubiera ocurrido siquiera pensar. No, él nunca había sido el rebelde  –ese papel reservado a su hermano, el que llevaba la contraria sólo por ver si se podía hacer—, al menos no de forma directa. Si algo había aprendido de ver los miles de encontronazos entre sus padres y su hermano es que muchas veces es más sencillo hacer como que estás de acuerdo y después hacer lo que consideres. Que solía conseguirse más si de primeras no te enfrentabas frontalmente pero tampoco lo dejabas pasar eternamente. Sin armar ruido, pero viviendo la vida que querías vivir. Dejando a la gente seguir teniendo sus ideas pero sin sacrificar las tuyas. Esa era su forma de actuar y siempre le había sido útil con su familia y en el instituto: la voz comedida y seria que explicaba razonadamente porqué algo no era como la otra persona pensaba en vez de soltar _eso que dices es una gilipollez y tú un puto imbécil_ como hubiera hecho su hermano. Aunque al mismo Nacho muchas veces no le faltaran ganas de hacerlo.

Y quizás había habido momentos en que no había servido, en que le había tocado enfadarse y alzar la voz, pero por ser las menos, -sólo cuando veía que dar una palmada en la mesa y decir _basta ya_ era la única forma de evitar que los demás intentaran dirigir su vida-, solían ser efectivas. Había habido malas caras, gruñidos e incomprensión pero al final, no había tenido que ir contra corriente, no había tenido que dejarlo todo atrás quemando las naves, como a veces parecía inevitable. Todo resuelto en un _tú verás_ , quizás ponzoñoso, pero no lo suficiente para evitar que siguiera su curso, que eligiera lo quería estudiar, cómo quería vivir. El tipo de persona que quería ser.

Nacho no se había dado cuenta de la mentira que era el privilegio de pasar desapercibido, de ser asumido como algo que no era, hasta que conoció a Juan Carlos. Hasta qué punto era como una piedra en el zapato que al principio era simplemente una ligera molestia hasta que el roce acaba convirtiéndolo en herida. Todos los gestos de la gente, todos los desprecios y suposiciones que resultaban algo irritantes pero fácilmente ignorables cuando la gente se sorprendía ante su profesión, se convertían en dolorosos cuando lo que daban por hecho sobre él tomaban un cariz distinto, más _personal_ :  

_Y cuando vas a dejar de experimentar, cuando vas a dejar esta fase y buscar une omega con quien tener una familia, Juancar es muy majo sí pero llegarás a una edad en que querrás un emparejamiento **de verdad…**_

(Esos días Nacho tenía que reprimirse y no gritar ni tirarle nada a nadie a la cabeza. Esforzarse al máximo para no convertirse en el estereotipo de alfa sin control, por mucho que los ataques le dolieran- _les_ dolieran. Juancar nunca decía nada, pero la sonrisa amarga en sus labios era como un puñetazo en la boca del estómago para Nacho-, porque habría sido darles la razón. Y si algo tenía claro Nacho Fernández, es que nunca, _jamás_ les daría esa satisfacción. Por muchas ganas que tuviera de partirles la cara.)

Frases y suposiciones que iban incrustándose, mellando su coraza de autocontrol hasta llegar a la carne de debajo haciendo herida. Haciéndole sangrar ante cada comentario, cada gesto que hacía entender que lo que tenía con el irritante, lenguaraz, sarcástico, inteligente doctor beta de su hospital no era _una relación de verdad._

Frases que le obligaban a hablar, a alzar la voz cortante pero firme, a prohibir a la gente meterse en sus asuntos. Frases que le obligaban a dejar de estar detrás y salir al frente -no en primera fila, nunca sería el centro de atención, contento en dejar ese puesto a Juancar o a quién quisiera-, pero tampoco a seguir en las sombras aprovechando un supuesto privilegio que no era tal. Frases que le habían hecho darse cuenta de que vivir a medias en una mentira era tan doloroso como vivirla por completo. Que había cosas-su relación, su orgullo por su trabajo- y personas –Juan Carlos, primero y siempre, pero también por él mismo-, por las que siempre levantaría la voz.

Nacho volvió a bufar pasando la vista con hastío del atasco delante de él al reloj del salpicadero, calculando si le daría tiempo a llegar al hospital antes de que empezara su turno. Tendría que haber ido en metro, pero sus turnos tendían a alargarse, especialmente si llegaba algún alfa al que hubiera que controlar. El hospital tenía menos personal del que debería en general, pero enfermeros alfa en particular –los recortes habituales en personal aliándose con los prejuicios aún en día de muchos alfas de estudiar enfermería- y en esos casos eran imprescindibles.

El ruido del manos libres conectándose le sacó de sus negros pensamientos, una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios al oír una voz familiar.

-¡Chete! ¿Dónde andas?

\- En un atasco. ¿Dónde voy a estar un lunes a las 7 de la mañana, Juancar?- Nacho puso los ojos en blanco, negando con la cabeza aunque su pareja no pudiera verle.

\- Pues podrías estar en la cama conmigo.

\- No teniendo turno de mañana. No todos tenemos un horario de consulta, _doctor._

_-_ Uy, qué agresivo- rió Juancar entre el ruido de ropa al moverse.

\- ¿Aún sigues en la cama?-preguntó Nacho atónito.- Vas a llegar tarde.

\- Bah, no ahora arranco.- Juancar negó, ganándose un bufido de Nacho.- Pooor cierto, acuérdate de que luego me voy contigo, que no tengo el coche.

-¿Vienes en metro y aún estás en la cama?-Nacho puso los ojos en blanco- De verdad que no vas a llegar a tiempo.

\- Dice el que está atrapado en un atasco.

Nacho bufó sin decir nada, provocando risas al otro lado de la línea.

-¿Cuánto te queda?

\- ¿En distancia o en tiempo?-replicó Nacho, mirando con odio el cartel frente al que llevaba diez minutos parado y que indicaba que su salida era el siguiente desvío.

Juan Carlos volvió a reír entre dientes, antes de parar abruptamente.

\- Oye Nacho…

Nacho se puso automáticamente en tensión al oír el tono serio al otro lado de la línea.

\- ¿sí?

\- ¿Al final vamos a ir a lo de tu hermano?- Nacho cerró un segundo los ojos, sintiendo una punzada de dolor, mientras al otro lado Juan Carlos continuaba en tono neutro.- Porque es mañana y si nos plantamos en su cumpleaños sin un regalo, nos corta los huevos.

En otro momento, en otro lugar, esa conversación habría sido una más que englobaba rutinas y obligaciones familiares, como muchas otras que llevaban teniendo en los años que llevaban juntos. Pero hacía tiempo en que todo lo que englobaba a la familia de Nacho, en especial a su hermano, había dejado de ser algo rutinario.

(Nacho era consciente, que quizás nunca debería haberlo sido. Que su amor por su familia y sus pocas ganas de discutir cuando sabía que era como hacerlo contra una pared le había llevado a dejar pasar demasiados comentarios, demasiadas insinuaciones de Álex. Palabras que habían ido haciéndoles herida a ambos, por mucho que Juan Carlos quisiera ocultarlo.)

\- No-la voz de Nacho sonó cortante en el habitáculo del coche, provocando un suspiro al otro lado.

-Nacho…

-No, Juancar- el enfermero apretó los dientes un momento, inspirando mientras avanzaba mecánicamente unos metros más con el coche.- Ya hemos hecho mucho el paripé y aguantado gilipolleces. No.

El silencio le respondió al otro lado de la línea, sólo roto por los sonidos de Juan Carlos moviéndose. Nacho se centró en la carretera, sabiendo que el médico hablaría cuando ordenara sus ideas.

-¿Estás seguro Nacho?-preguntó Juan Carlos al cabo de un minuto- No quiero tomarme esto como una pelea entre dos alfas chocando por ver quién tiene razón, pero las similitudes están ahí.

La pregunta era lo suficientemente seria para que Nacho se tomara tiempo para pensar cómo expresarla, deseando poder ver la cara de su pareja y ver qué estaba pensando debajo de la máscara que solía llevar.

\- Similitudes hay porque los dos somos alfas y Álex siempre cree que tiene razón- Nacho suspiró intentando hacerse entender- Pero no es eso. No es cuestión de tener razón, es de respeto. De que _nos_ respete.

La voz de Nacho tembló por un segundo antes de que pudiera controlarla como hacía siempre. Sus nervios templados y su capacidad de control tan grandes que eran conocidos en todo el hospital

\- Es mi hermano-continuó, sabiendo que Juan Carlos sabía todo lo que Álex significaba para él- Y voy a estar allí si me necesita, hayamos peleado o no. Pero sé que si aparecemos allí, va a pensar que está todo arreglado y que tiene razón y todo va a seguir igual. Llevamos juntos años Juan Carlos, creo que no es mucho pedir que acepte y respete que no es temporal, que no te quiero menos porque no seas omega y no vayamos a tener cachorros. Ya es suficiente.

\- Vale- la voz de Juan Carlos sonó ronca, antes de carraspear y cambiar completamente de tono- Que también te digo que menos mal que no podemos tener cachorros, porque si se te olvida pedir las vacaciones, los críos te los dejarías olvidados en el cole o algo.

Nacho se relajó en un segundo, poniendo los ojos en blanco. Cualquier otra persona se habría mareado con el cambio de tono tan brusco, pero Nacho estaba perfectamente acostumbrado tras tantos años y no sólo conocía cómo funcionaban los vericuetos de Juan Carlos, sino que podía seguirle el ritmo sin pensarlo.

\- Una vez, Juancar, - protestó el enfermero mientras maniobraba el coche para tomar la salida hacia el hospital.- Se me olvida una vez pedir las vacaciones y me lo vas a recordar siempre.

-Encima de que me preocupo de recordártelo.- Juan Carlos replicó volviendo a su tono habitual.- A la próxima disfrutaré yo de las vacaciones mientras tú tienes que irte a sufrir al hospital

-Acuérdate tú de no ponerte consultas o reuniones con tu colega ese con el que investigas, que luego siempre haces lo mismo.

-¿No lo has hecho tú ya?

\- No soy tu secretaria Juancar.

-Pues estarías muy sexy vestido así tengo que decírtelo.

Nacho aprovechó el semáforo para dejar caer la cabeza contra el volante y suspirar.

\- ¿Algo más o me estás usando como excusa para no venir a trabajar?

-Es una excusa terrible y tengo imaginación para hacerlas mejores. Si estuvieras aquí y dijera que me he distraído con tu culo todavía.- fue la previsible replica- Nah, nos vemos luego al final del turno.

\- Pues reza para que no haya ninguna urgencia que tenga que quedarme.

-Si te toca quedarte, a mí también me tocará- Nacho casi podía ver al médico encogerse de hombros- Incluso así llegaría antes a casa.

-Como quieras. Nos vemos luego.

-Adiós Chete- un ruidoso beso sonó en todo el coche antes de colgarse la llamada.

Nacho volvió a negar con la cabeza, una sonrisa en sus labios mientras maniobraba hacia el parking de personal dentro del hospital.


End file.
